Abigail's Story
by Fizzing-Whizbee-nz
Summary: This is the story of Abigail, one of King David's wives, from the time before her first marriage to Nabal, then her marriage to David, until the time when David was king of Judah and Abigail became a mother. Reviews are appreciated but No flames pleas


A/N: see A/N at end of story, hopefully it will answer some of your questions about why i did what I did in this story.

chapter one: grief and loss.  
I stood at my father's grave, the tears falling unchecked down my face. My father, Reuben ben Joseph, was the only person in my life who really loved me and cared for me. What would happen to me now?

I didn't really need to ask myself that, however, I knew the answer. My brother Simeon would marry me to the first wealthy man to ask for me. Simeon had always been jealous of me because my father loved me and I was often with him. he taught me to read and write and keep the records for the farm. he discovered I had an ability for it and, though it was highly unusual, left that work to me. Simeon thought he should have this responsibility, being the only son, but my father and I knew him to be crafty and dishonest so it did not seem to be a good idea to leave this work in his hands. Father always hoped that Simeon would stop his foolish ways and start serving the Lord and living rightly.

I whispered my final goodbye to my father and turned to follow my family back to the house. We rode in silence, except for Simeon's wife Leah who chatted incessantly, as was her habit. We would be busy for the next few days, with people coming to mourn with us, and the work of directing the servants would fall on me, since Leah was far too scatterbrained to do the work properly. I loved her dearly but I was not blind to her limitations.

I tried not to let my grief show too much when I was surrounded by people, it was only in the quiet of my little room that I allowed my grief full reign. I was glad when the days of mourning were over and life could return to some measure of normalcy. My brother, of course, soon told me how things were:

"I'll be taking over the work our father foolishly gave you now, sister. You can help Leah with the women's work if you are able. I don't' want you interfering in things the way you used to."

"Very well, Simeon, that is your right," I told him, "I will help Leah as much as I can." i would not let him see that his insult "if you are able" had affected me. I had been the woman of the house since Simeon's mother died 4 years ago. Even when Simeon and Leah married last year I still ran the house as before. Leah was officially the woman of the house now, but in reality she had no interest in the way things were run. the work fell on me as before but I was able to keep things running smoothly and Life went on. I missed my father constantly, longing for the talks we used to have and the times we would spend together. Things on the farm were declining since Simeon took over, I noticed, he was not as able as our father had been at managing the property.

Time passed and I filled my days with work. One of the things I have always loved doing was spinning wool, I find the repetitive motions relaxing. I was at this work one day when I looked out the window and saw that my brother had company. a man I later learned was named Nabal. I disliked him on sight and wondered why my brother had invited him. He was 40 years old then, and his face showed it. He was a large man, with lank hair and a shrewd look in his small bright eyes. From that day he began to visit at least every few weeks and I was glad I didn't need to spend much time with him, only when I helped serve the meals. My brother would have his friends to dine with him once a month. Their feasting was always on a grand scale even though the money for these meals was harder and harder to find.

One day my brother sent for me and i came into his room.

"I have accepted an offer of marriage for you Abigail," he said, obviously very pleased with himself, "Nabal has offered for you. He is a wealthy man and has the means to take care of you." I was unable to speak, but my horrified expression must have been clear to see.

"Yes I knew you would not be happy, you think yourself much better than the likes of us don't you? just because Father favoured you and taught you to read. Well you're nobody special. Nabal will be here in 2 weeks for the betrothal."

My time passed in a blurry, I recall very little of those two weeks. Leah was delighted for me, I am sure she was genuinely happy that Simian had picked such a wealthy husband for me. I was in despair. I poured my heart out in prayer that the marriage would not go ahead, but my hopes died when I saw Nabal come into the house.

From the moment I was betrothed to Nabal I belonged to him. My sole occupation was to be preparing for the marriage. Leah and I sewed my garments and especially my bridal clothes. Leah was a gifted seamstress and she helped me make some lovely things but I took no joy in them. My only hope was that he would take a long time to come for me, but even that hope was to be disappointed.

We were married three months after our betrothal. It was a grand occasion with many grand people in attendance. I went through the motions and tried not to think about my future more than I could help. I didn't want to think what my life would be like with this man. I prefer not to remember my first night with him. He was more than slightly drunk and he was rough and demanding with me, and he seemed to enjoy my moans of pain. Through all the time we were married, I never knew pleasure at his hands. He came to me every night that he could and I learned the ability to shut myself away, separating myself from what was happening to my body.

There was only one good thing about my marriage to Nabal. he had a son, Eli, who tolerated me, but Nabal's daughter Tamar loved me and I loved her. From the first time we met, a bond of friendship was formed between us that was never broken. She was 10 years old at that time, but the signs of her later beauty were already there. Nabal had divorced her mother only a year ago and Tamar was in despair, but after I arrived I was able to be a mother to her even if I would never replace the mother she had lost. I taught her to be a good house keeper and I even, though her father scoffed at the idea, taught her to read and write.

In other ways life was not so good for me, however. As time passed and I failed to conceive, he began to beat me. he never hit any places that were visible, since he was proud of my beauty and wanted people to see what a pretty wife he had, but he beat me in other places and some days it was so bad I could scarcely move. The attendant girls he had hired for me looked on me with pity and cared for me as much as they can.

We had visitors come from time to time who told us how things were in the kingdom.

"His majesty still seeks the life of David," one man said, "Even after the time when David was able to cut part of Saul's robe off. We don't know where David is now or I'd tell the king, we would be well rewarded if we were able to give David into King Saul's hands, eh Nabal?"

I held my tongue. One of our shepherds had told me that David's men were with them, helping them to protect the sheep. I saw the greedy look in Nabal's eyes and feared that he would find out what was happening and betray David to Saul.

Then the day came that changed things for me. David sent some of his people to ask my husband for some food for David and his band. My husband showed very clearly why he was named Nabal. He said:

"who is David that I should take some of the food I have prepared for my servants and give it to him? These days, lots of servants are running away from their masters. Why should I help David?" the men departed and my servant named Abijah ran to tell me what had occurred. He was a wise, God-fearing man who came with me from my father's farm. He spoke to me quietly so that my attendants would not overhear.

"David Ben Jesse sent servants to my Lord to ask him to give them food but he answered them harshly and insultingly. They have been good to us and kept us and our master's sheep safe all the time they were with us. Now, my Lady, consider what is to be done, for surely David will be angry at My Lord and will seek revenge."

"Gather some provisions, two hundred loaves of bread, two large clay jars of wine, the meat from five sheep, a large sack of roasted grain, a hundred handfuls of raisins, and two hundred handfuls of dried figs. Load the food on donkeys and saddle one for me, I must go immediately and see what I can do to avert the disaster that will fall on us," I commanded. I got ready as soon as i could and went out to where Abijah and a few other servants were waiting with the donkeys.

"Go ahead of me, make haste, I will be riding behind you," I ordered them. They set off, but Abijah stayed with me. We travelled some distance and then, as we came on the path around the hillside we were met by David and his warriors. I dismounted from my donkey and bowed, prostrating myself before David. I noticed how handsome he was, even if his expression was grim.

"My Lord, please listen to what I have to say. When your men came to my husband I was not there and did not hear what he said to you. He is a foolish man by name and by nature, let his punishment fall on me instead and accept this gift from me for you and your followers. Please hear me, Sir, do not sin against The Lord your God by taking vengeance into your own hands. God will bless you because you fight for him but he would be angry with you if you took the lives of innocent people. God will bless you and make you ruler over his people Israel and then you will not have it on your conscious that you took revenge and killed innocent people. I hope that all your enemies will suffer the fate that Nabal will suffer. When God does all these good things for you, I hope you will remember me." David listened to what I said and then he answered:

"Praise god! I thank him for sending you to me to stop me sinning by taking revenge and killing innocent people. Your actions are also praiseworthy because if you had not acted so quickly I promise you that not a man or boy would have been left in Nabal's family by morning. Thank you for the gift you have brought. go in peace, I will do all that you have asked."

i rose and Abijah helped me back onto my donkey. The sun was setting as we rode back, the sky was flooded with beautiful colour. I was glad, now that the situation my husband created was resolved, to ride slowly back and take some moments for myself away from my usual occupations and duties. We arrived just as the sun had finished setting. Abijah went with the other servants to tend to the animals and I made my way inside, praying silently that Nabal had not noticed my absence. i would tell him about it of course, when we were alone.

I found him drinking with some of the shearers. He was far gone already and I knew there would be no chance to have a reasonable conversation with him that night. I went about my usual activities but my thoughts often drifted back to that fine, expressive face with those soulful dark eyes and thick dark hair. David was a fine looking man and he had dealt kindly with me, accepting what I said and the gift I had brought and even praising the quick action I took to avert disaster. "O Lord," I prayed silently as I knelt beside my bed, "I wish you had given me a husband like him instead of this dull-witted oaf Nabal! Please help me to make my husband understand the significance of what took place today."

Nabal was not in a pleasant mood the following morning. He was suffering with a severe hang-over and at first he refused to see me, but when I persisted he shouted at me to come in and then groaned pitifully, dropping back against the bed and sighing.

"What do you want woman?"

"I want to tell you what danger you could have put us in by your actions yesterday. Abijah told me what you said to those men who were sent by David, and if he hadn't helped me take a present of food to David and his men I promise you Nabal, you would be dead by now. They were making their way here when I met them and David himself told me that if I had not come and pleaded with him then not a male of your household would be alive today. Perhaps this will make you consider more carefully before you insult a man who has at least 400 men, most of them warriors." Nabal gasped and began to tremble. I don't know the name for what happened to him, but when it was over he was unable to move. For the last days of his life he was unable to move or speak. Ten days later he was dead.  
chapter two: NEW BEGINNINGS

I experienced another week of mourning, although, in my hart I knew I was not sad that Nabal was gone. My only fear now was, what would become of me? I didn't know what Eli planned to do,he could send me back to my brother who would only marry me off to someone equally as unpleasant as Nabal or I could stay here and run the house for Eli, taking care of his sister as well. This seemed the least unpleasant option, at least I could be with dear Tamar, who would need me more than ever now. She had loved her father deeply and was griefstricken at his loss. He had always shown her kindness, I think she was the one person he genuinely cared for.

the days of mourning drew to an end. Tamar and I spent a lot of time together. i began to teach her how to manage a household and she seemed interested enough in this. One afternoon I sat with my attendants and Tamar. I heard a commotion from outside and wondered who could be coming. A servant hurried in and informed me that Joab son of Zeruiah had come with some young men from David's camp, wishing to see me. this was certainly unexpected news. I rose and followed the servant out, eager to discover what this visit meant.

What is it you want from me, sir?" I asked Joab.

"David ben Jesse has sent me to you because he has heard about what happened to your husband. David would like to take you as his wife if you agree. He was pleased by your beauty and your strength of character. Will you come?" I gasped with delight. This I had not even dreamed of, though I had thought often of that handsome and kind man David since I met him that day. This offer of marriage was a gift from God. I knew that David would never mistreat me as Nabal had.

"Yes, I will come, I will be pleased to marry David and do what i can to serve him and his servants." I immediately plunged into a flurry of preparations, choosing what I would take with me and what I would no longer need. I kissed Tamar and we both wept, then I rode away with David's men, taking 5 of my attendants who rode behind me and Abijah who was at my side.

The ride took a long time but at last we reached the place where David and his men were camped. that night I became David's wife. They pitched a tent for us and he took me by the hand and lead me into it. David was very gentle with me, taking his time to make sure the experience was pleasant for me. I had never known that the act of making love could be so enjoyable.

When it was over he held me close and stroked my hair.

Nabal deserved to die for the way he treated you," he said, gently touching some of the worst scars I had because of Nabal's beatings.

"It doesn't matter anymore," I said, "All that is past now. God has rewarded me by giving me a new husband who is good and who fears God."

"I will always treat you kindly," he promised me.

"And I will do the best I can to make you happy," I promised him in return. For 2 months I was blissfully happy, but then David took another wife, Ahinoam from Jezreel. Ahinoam's brother was one of David's men and she had come with some of her attendants to see that he was well. Within a few days of her visit David had spoken to her brother Jonadab and arranged the marriage. I knew he would need to marry again to get heirs for himself but I didn't expect it to happen so soon. At first I was bitterly jealous of Ahinoam, because she would be able to give David sons while I could not. I believed myself to be barren, 2 years of marriage without becoming pregnant at all seemed to prove me right in my assumption. I spent much time in prayer and was able to let my jealousy go and it didn't take me long to start liking the shy, pretty Ahinoam. She had a sweet nature and a gentle smile. I began to regret the way I had been thinking about her since she married David. Who was I, a barren woman, to feel jealous that God had given David another wife who was young and pretty and who would be able to give him sons. If Ahinoam ever knew how i felt she never let it show.

We were now living on a hill named hachilah which is near to jeshimon. One afternoon a young man came riding in at great speed and insisted on seeing David. When David called him over the young man prostrated himself at my lord's feet and gasped out,

"sir, the Ziphites have told Saul where you are and Saul is coming with his army 3000 of the best troops in Israel!" David immediately began giving orders, we would have to leave here and seek another hiding place. We left hachilah and went into the wilderness, hoping to find a safe place before Saul came on us. . God kept us safe, and we found a place in time. Saul and his men had come, David told us, he had set spies who had confirmed the fact. One night, David rose from beside me and went out, i did not know where. I heard later what took place. David and two of his people, Ahimelech the Hittite and Abishai son of Zeruiah. David and Abishai went down to the philistine camp and came safely to where Saul lay sleeping, surrounded by his men.

"God has given him into our hand, if you will allow me to kill him with my spear," Abishai said but David refused, saying it was wrong to raise his hand against the Lord's anointed.

"he will die some day by some means or other, I will not harm him because he is God's anointed king, but take the spear at his head and the jar of water beside him and let us go," David said. they made their way back through the King's camp safely and David climbed one of the large hills some distance from where the king was. He called out with a loud voice:

"Abner won't you answer me?"

"Who is that calling out and disturbing the King's rest?" Abner asked, obviously angry at having been wakened.

"Why did you not guard the king while he slept, if you're such a great man. What you have done is bad, anyone wanting to harm the king could have done so without being stopped. Look and see where the King's spear is and the jar of water that was at his head."

"is that you, my son David?" Saul called out.

"yes , your majesty, it is me. Why do you pursue me? What have i done or what is my sin that the king of Israel seeks my life? Please hear me O King, if it is god who sent you to come after me I pray he will accept an offering but if people have said bad things to you about me then may they be cursed because they have told lies about me to you and I have been forced to leave the assembly of God's people. Please don't kill me out here, so far away from God's sanctuary."

"I have done wrong," the king said, "I promise I won't try to kill you anymore David, you may return in peace, i won't try to harm you anymore. "Let someone come and take back the king's spear. may God value my life highly because i valued your life highly and would not hurt the king the Lord has chosen."

"god bless you my son David, god will surely reward you and you will succeed at whatever you do." David came back to where we were and embraced each of us in turn. the next day we heard that Saul's army was leaving the area.

"Thank God for keeping us all safe," David said fervently and both Ahinoam and I answered "Amen".

David wrote this song of thanks to god the day after he returned:

O God, save me by your name,  
and vindicate me by your might.  
O God, hear my prayer;  
give ear to the words of my mouth.

For strangers have risen against me;  
ruthless men seek my life;  
they do not set God before themselves. Selah

Behold, God is my helper;  
the Lord is the upholder of my life.  
He will return the evil to my enemies;  
in your faithfulness put an end to them.

With a freewill offering I will sacrifice to you;  
I will give thanks to your name, O LORD, for it is good.  
For he has delivered me from every trouble,  
and my eye has looked in triumph on my enemies.

chapter three: among the enemy.

One day, soon after these events, David summoned Ahinoam and I from where we were working with the other women of the camp. We had just finished our evening meal and the slave girls had washed the dishes and other utensils. I was in charge of making sure the things were packed securely, since we could not go into the nearest city and buy new clay pots or other articles. When the boy came to bring me David's message I rose from my work and walked with Ahinoam to David's tent.

"I have decided," he began, "That we need to leave here. There is no hope for me if I remain in Israel, we will always be in danger for our lives."

"But the King has said you may return home," Ahinoam protested.

"It will not last," he explained, smiling sadly at her, "He has promised me that before. No, we must go over to the philistines. If Saul hears we are in the land of the Philistines he will not pursue me any longer."

"Have you consulted God about this?" I asked.

"Yes, but I got no answer. I can't think of any other way to keep us all safe. if Saul captures me he may kill you or give you to his servants and I will certainly be killed."

"We don't want that to happen," Ahinoam answered, looking anxious.

"Of course we do not, but surely if God has promised to keep us safe we should trust him and not go to the land of the enemies of God's people?"

"I have decided it is the only thing to do," David said, frowning at me. "We will make preparations and move in two days' time."

"Why did you speak out against what David wanted?" Ahinoam asked me as we made our way back to where the women were working.

"Because I have a bad feeling about this, I don't believe it is the will of God, but we must do as our husband Wishes, we have a lot of work to do now."

Indeed we did. all of us were kept busy the next day preparing to depart. All our food and clothing had to be safely packed and loaded. I barely got a moment to myself during the next days. I tried to take most of the work off Ahinoam's shoulders as I was beginning to suspect she was with child.

At last we set out. We made our way to Gath and presented ourselves before king Achish. He was a tall broad-shouldered man, obviously a warrior, in his mid-thirties. He listened impassively as David told his story of being hunted by king Saul and being forced to flee for his life. My husband knelt and pledged his loyalty to King Achish and we all bowed.

The king gave us quarters on the outskirts of the city. It was good to live in a house again. One morning, a few weeks after we had arrived, Ahinoam came to my room early smiling tremulously and announcing that she was with child. She was naturally very excited by this news and chattered happily about the preparations that would need to be made and the clothing we would need to sew for David's son. I don't think she understood exactly how much her words hurt me. I pretended to be excited and in a way i was glad for her and for David also.

"he was so pleased when I told him, he slept all night with his hand on my stomach, not that there is anything to feel there yet." she told me.

"I'm so happy for you," I told her, trying to mean it sincerely.

"Your time will come," she said reassuringly.

"No, I do not think it will," I said, "I think I am barren." she flushed with sympathy and hugged me affectionately.

"Why don't you pray to the Lord about it, maybe he will hear you and give you a child." I had foolishly never thought of this before, I had just assumed I could not bear children and felt sorry for myself because of it. 'Where is my faith and trust?' I chided chided myself.

"I will do that," I said, hugging her in return.

That night I knelt beside my bed and poured out my heart to God.

"O Lord our god, you are the one who brought us up from the land of Egypt and gave us Israel, the good land you chose for us. You are the king of the universe, ruler of heaven and earth, nothing is impossible for you. You have blessed me and given me a good husband who loves me and takes good care of me and I thank you for all my blessings. i am grateful for all the good things i have, but O god, I yearn for a child. Please have mercy on your maidservant, open my womb and allow me to give my husband a child. Please God, do not leave me barren, my heart yearns to hold my child in my arms. Hear my cry O my god, hasten to help me I pray. Amen."

I continued to pray for a child every night and I began to feel peace in my heart. I no longer felt jealous of Ahinoam because I knew that nothing is impossible with our God. I was sure that if God had heard me and whether or not he chose to answer me I trusted that he would do what is best.

Shortly after this we were moving again. David had spoken to Achish and requested that we be given a place in one of the country towns instead of dwelling in the city dependent on the King's hospitality. The king gave David the town of Ziklag. This move pleased me because I had never felt truly comfortable in the King's capital city. At least in Ziklag we could live quietly and help to take care of our own needs.

We were given the largest house in the village and Ahinoam and I were busy with decorations and making the place more homely. My first wish was to place a Mezuzah at the front door of our house. The Mezuzah was a few passages from God's word written on parchment and placed in a decorated case and fixed to the doorpost. David seemed pleased with this .

We lived in Ziklag for a year and 3 months and during that time Ahinoam gave birth to a daughter. Her name was Naomi. She was a cheerful, placid child. I was with Ahinoam when she was born and for a moment I had to hide my jealousy that Ahinoam had what I wanted so much, a baby to hold in her arms. I got over my feelings of jealousy though, and helped with the child as much as I could. David was very pleased with his daughter and made a point of spending at least a little bit of time with her each day when he was at home. he and his men were often out raiding. he told king Achish he was raiding in Judah but actually he was raiding in the lands of the Geshurites the girzites and the amalekites. His men would go there and kill every person, bringing plunder back for the king and for himself. We worried for him wen he went raiding, in case someone should somehow find out what he was doing. He was playing a dangerous game, currying the king's favour by destroying these places and pretending he was raiding in Judah. We needn't have worried, the Lord was with him and noone ever discovered what he and his men did. I was slowly learning an important lesson that would stand me in good stead for my future life: that The Lord our God is in control of all things and we do not need to worry, and in fact we should not. I began to meditate on the verse: Be strong and of good courage; do not be afraid, nor be dismayed, for the LORD your God is with you wherever you go. [Joshua 1:9]

our situation was precarious but our god who knows all and sees all has always been in control of our lives.

chapter four: War and captivity.

The king of Gath called my husband and he went to him. he later told me what took place then and afterwards.

"We are going to war against Israel. You and your men will accompany us of course." the king was testing David to see if he would be loyal even to the point of going to war against Saul and the people of Israel.

"Yes, your Majesty," David answered immediately, "Then you will see what your servant is capable of."

"Very good! I will make you my bodyguard for life". The king was very pleased with David. He liked him and trusted him.

Preparations were made for the battle. they marched out and met with the other Philistine armies at Aphek, where the lords of the Philistines inspected the troops. when the other lords saw David and his men they rebuked Achish.

"What do you think you are doing? isn't this David our enemy? Wont he turn on us and fight for Saul from within our ranks? Didn't the Israelite women sing of him, "Saul has slain his thousands and David his ten thousands?" send him back!"

"But I have found no fault with him, he has served me well since he came to me."

"Send him back to his place with his men, we don't want them fighting against us and we don't have the faith in him that you have Achish had no choice. He came to David and told him to go back to Ziklag. I firmly believe God answered my prayers and perhaps the prayers of others who didn't want our men to fight against god's people. in any event God knew that David needed to return to Ziklag quickly to rescue us.

"but what have I done? Why are you sending me away?" David asked.

"the other Lords don't want you fighting with us in case you fight against us. You have proved yourself loyal to me but I can't go against the will of the other Lords. Return to your place with your men and don't be concerned, perhaps someday you will win the trust of the other Lords." so David and his men withdrew from the army and made their way back to Ziklag.

As I said before, we had problems of our own. One day as I was sitting in my room sewing a garment for Naomi when I heard one of the young men who had been left behind to protect us calling out. I couldn't hear what was said and I didn't worry too much a bout it, knowing that if it was important one of the servants would come to tell me. I daydreamed as I worked, imagining I was making a garment for my own child, thinking about the plans and preparations i would make if I became pregnant. It was my favourite daydream and I was happily absorbed in it when the door was suddenly flung open and a servant entered looking terrified.

"My Lady, raiders are coming, enemies, a band of them, too many for us to fight against."

"Who are they?"

"Amalekites we think Ma'am."

"There is nothing we can do but pray. Don't' try to fight them, it will go easier for us if we surrender."

"Everyone is gathering in the village square, will you come?"

Yes," I said. I hurried out and went to Ahinoam. She was naturally terrified but she listened to me and we gathered with the rest of the people.

"Shouldn't we try to fight back?" she asked.

"We are a group of women and children with a few boys and old men, we could never defend ourselves against them unless our God fought for us, and there is no priest here to ask. if we fight they may kill us all."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"I am trying not to be," I answered honestly, "I am trying to put my trust in our God to help us. Pray with me, maybe he will be merciful to us." Several of us began praying earnestly to God for deliverance from our enemies.

The raiders were terrifying. They killed a few of our men as a warning to us and some of their soldiers stood guard over us while others went through our houses and brought out all our valuable possessions, loading them on camels. when they had taken everything that was valuable they ordered us to march, pointing their weapons at us to make sure we didn't try to escape. We left Ziklag and as we came to a rise in the track some of us looked behind and saw the village burning. After a while we joined a larger group of the raiders who had been raiding in the Negeb. These enemies had obviously taken advantage of the fact that the country was at war to make these raids and make off with plunder and slaves. My heart melted within me an I thought of the life ahead of me.

The next few days we marched through the desert taking turns to carry the young children. We were fortunate that so far the men had not molested any of us. They treated us well enough and gave us food, slaves were no use if they were starving to death. At night we slept in our cloaks huddled close to stay warm. It was hardest for the children of course, they didn't understand what was going on and they were frightened. One day the Amalekites decided to have a feast and celebrate their success. They reasoned they were safe enough now, far enough away that noone could follow them and able to see if by some chance anyone did come after them. As the feasting was going on I sat with Ahinoam and some other women as far away from the revelers as we could get. Ahinoam was weak and weary. She fell asleep With her head on my lap. I was worried about her because she was clearly not well. A figure came up to me and dropped to their knees beside me. I recognised my old and faithful servant Abijah.

"My lady," he said, "There are men coming, and our captors don't seem to realise it, most of them are too drunk to be careful. It may be that our god has sent help for us."

"Amen, may it be so!" I exclaimed softly so as not to disturb Ahinoam. I closed my eyes and prayed fervently that it was David an his men and not some other enemy who would treat us worse.

Eventually the Amalekites realised that men were approaching but it was too late for them to do much good. The men whom Abijah had seen came upon the Amalekites and attacked.

"It is my Lord David!" Abijah cried.

"God be thanked!" i cried. Ahinoam was awake now, staring around with a dazed expression.

The battle did not take long and soon we were surrounded by our own people. David came to us and embraced each of us fiercely and tenderly. He held his daughter in his arms and placed an gentle kiss on her forehead. There were sounds of happy reunions all over the camp. We got ourselves organised and began travelling back although we didn't go far that night. It was good to be free, so good to be with David again. I thanked God over and over again for our deliverance.

Chapter five: Hebron.

We went back to what remained of Ziklag, which was not very much. the men built shelters for us which were basic but better than nothing. Ahinoam was very ill and the servants and I attended her. She had a very high fever and had spells of delirium. It was now the third day since we returned to Ziklag and I was sitting by Ahinoam , laying cool cloths over her, when Abijah came to tell me there was news. I left a maid to tend Ahinoam and went out to speak with him.

"My Lady, there is news from the battle. An Amalekite came to my Lord your husband and told him that King Saul and his sons have died."

"how did he know this?"

"he said that he had happened to be on Mount gilboa when he saw Saul. The King had called him over and asked him who he was. when the amalekite told him Saul told him to kill him since he was injured and was losing blood but was afraid that the Philistines would capture him while he was living and he would be tortured by them. The amalekite killed Saul as the king wanted."

"How did my husband react to this news?" I demanded, knowing that David and Jonathan had been closer than brothers.

"He tore his clothes and wept and then he had the amalekite killed because he killed the Lord's anointed king. Your husband is deeply upset, perhaps you should go to him, my lady."

"thank you for telling me," I said. i went back into the shelter and gave orders to the maid who was tending Ahinoam, then I went in search of David.

He was sitting alone wrapped in sackcloth with dust on his head, weeping. I put my arms around him and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"O, my brother Jonathan, I will miss you. How the mighty have fallen!" We stayed like that for a long time, the people left us alone because they had heard how upset my husband was. the whole camp had gone into mourning for King Saul and his family, though some of them had no love for the dead king.

At last David disentangled himself and sat up straight.

"I am going to write a song in their memory and make sure all of our people know it."

"I will go and bring writing materials," i said, glad that my husband had thought of something to help him deal with his grief. When I returned he was humming a sad tune and then he began to sing:

"Your glory, O Israel, is slain on your high places!  
How the mighty have fallen!  
Tell it not in Gath,  
publish it not in the streets of Ashkelon,  
lest the daughters of the Philistines rejoice,  
lest the daughters of the uncircumcised exult.

"You mountains of Gilboa,  
let there be no dew or rain upon you,  
nor fields of offerings!  
For there the shield of the mighty was defiled,  
the shield of Saul, not anointed with oil.

"From the blood of the slain,  
from the fat of the mighty,  
the bow of Jonathan turned not back,  
and the sword of Saul returned not empty.

"Saul and Jonathan, beloved and lovely!  
In life and in death they were not divided;  
they were swifter than eagles;  
they were stronger than lions.

"You daughters of Israel, weep over Saul,  
who clothed you luxuriously in scarlet,  
who put ornaments of gold on your apparel.

"How the mighty have fallen in the midst of the battle!

"Jonathan lies slain on your high places.

I am distressed for you, my brother Jonathan;  
very pleasant have you been to me;  
your love to me was extraordinary,  
surpassing the love of women.

"How the mighty have fallen,  
and the weapons of war perished!"

I wrote down the words to the song and when I had finished he took it from me and read it.

"Good, everyone in Judah will be singing this. god's anointed king should not die without songs being sung over him, and my brother Jonathan who with God's help wrought a victory in Israel when everyone else was too afraid of the philistines." Come, you will teach it to the women and I will teach it to the men." we left the room and gathered the people, the men in one place and the women in the other. I am not a gifted singer like my husband, but I can carry a tune and make my voice heard. I taught the song to the women and we all sang it together.

For the next two days I divided my time between caring for Ahinoam and spending time with David. He seemed to take comfort from having me with him. We went for walks together and he would talk about Jonathan, the king's son, who had made a covenant with David and they had been closer than brothers.

"He saved my life on more than one occasion by warning me what his father planned to do to me. i would not be here now if he had not helped me. He even came out to the wilderness when his father was seeking my life and encouraged me in god. We had so many plans, we knew the Lord had torn the kingdom from Saul and that Samuel had anointed me as the next king. Jonathan would have been my chief minister, my counselor and advisor. It is so hard to believe i will not see him again in this life."

These were days i would look back on as a time when my husband and I were closer than we had ever been. Ahinoam recovered a week after we got the news about the King. David absorbed himself in work, training with his men and making plans for the future. One day he called for Abiathar the priest so that he could consult God on a matter.

"Should i go up to one of the cities of Judah? I can't stay here any longer and pretend to be loyal to the philistines."

"Go up," was god's answer.

"Which city should we go to?"

"Hebron."

so we were on the move again.

We settled in the towns around Hebron. The majority of people were delighted to see David returning and welcomed us. There were a few who didn't say much but they left us alone. We were given a fine house to live in and Ahinoam and I dwelled in the women's quarters.

One day the men of Judah congregated and came to David to make him king of Judah. They had prepared a house for us in Hebron itself which would be my husband's palace. There was much feasting and celebration when my husband agreed to become King after he had consulted the Lord. he was anointed as king over Judah and there was much feasting among the people. We held a celebration for the chief women of Judah in the garden attached to our quarters. Ahinoam and I had been rushed off our feet getting everything ready but the feast was a success. I met some wonderful ladies that day and there were two who became my close friends, Miriam daughter of micah, who was a cheerful, outgoing, friendly girl with masses of thick black hair that refused to be tamed. Sarah was an older woman, wise and gentle, who became a mentor for me. She was a widow and had born three sons, two of whom had joined my Husband.

The celebrations for King David lasted a few days. In that time we were moved into the house that had been prepared for us in Hebron and would be David's palace.. These were busy days, with much feasting at the palace and at the homes of the nobles of hebron.

The men and the women were always separated at these events, which was the way things were done. Because of this we didn't see much of David in those days. We heard that he had sent messengers to the town of Jabesh-gilead when he learned that they came and took the bodies of Saul and his sons and buried them and mourned over them. Abijah, my faithful servant, had heard what the messengers were to say to the men of jabesh-gilead and he told me about it.

"May you be blessed by the LORD, because you showed this loyalty to Saul your lord and buried him. Now may the LORD show steadfast love and faithfulness to you.  
And I will do good to you because you have done this thing. Now therefore let your hands be strong, and be valiant, for Saul your lord is dead, and the house of Judah has anointed me king over them."

In those days Ahinoam and I relied much on Sarah's counsel. Neither of us had ever been to the court of King Saul and so had little idea what was expected of the King's wives. Sarah and some of the older women instructed us and we were willing pupils. At last we settled into a routine in Hebron and things went back to some kind of normalcy. When David's rule was established he sent for his parents who came to live with us. I loved David's mother on sight, she was a very small, very cheerful woman with sparkling eyes . She embraced us warmly and told us to call her mother. She fussed over Ahinoam and Naomi and was delighted when Ahinoam fell pregnant again, but she was also very kind to me. She was the first person I ran to with my own wonderful news.

I had been feeling ill in the mornings for a few days and my flow was delayed. I did not suspect what was going on until a few weeks later when I realised that i had experienced no monthly flow for 2 months. I waited a few days in a state of heightened expectation, not daring to say anything to anyone in case I was mistaken, but as time went by I became convinced of it. God had heard my prayer and opened my womb! I knelt by my bed and praised the Lord with a full heart and brimming eyes.

"O God our God, there is nothing impossible with you! You who spoke the world into being with ten sayings, you who delivered your people from Egypt with a show of your miraculous power, you who protected us in our journeys through the wilderness and even when we lived among the Philistines, O Lord you are the one true god, the all-powerful ruler of heaven and earth. I praise you because you have heard the prayer of your maidservant and have opened my womb. I thank you for your mercy and kindness to me and I pray that this child you have given me will be safely delivered and grow up to be strong and wise. I glorify you O merciful Lord who answers prayer. Amen. when I finished I rose and hurried to the room of my mother-in-law. She took one look at my disheveled, tear stained appearance and sat me down.

"What is it, daughter?"

"Mother, I think, I'm sure, I am with child. I have waited some days to be certain but now I think it must be true."

"Daughter, this is truly wonderful news. the Lord has heard your prayer and has been gracious to you. Have you told David?"

"Not yet, I came to you first, perhaps that was not right of me."

"It was wise, in your current state. Here, I will help you make yourself presentable and we will send a servant to see if the King will see us." I appreciated her advice and took a few minutes to calm down and tidy up. At last I was ready and Mother sent one of the servants to the King. It so happened he was not busy at that moment so he came to his Mother's room to spend a few minutes with us. Mother was very discreet, moving over to a corner to give us some privacy.

"what is it Abigail?" he asked me, knowing that I would not disturb him during the day unless it was important.

"Wonderful news my Lord," I am certain that I am with child." he wrapped me in his arms and held me close.

"how is this possible? I thought you were unable to bear children?"

"I thought so too but I have been praying to God every night for almost a year and he has heard my prayer and answered me."

"I am so happy for you my love, I know this has been the desire of your heart. May the Lord be praised for his kindness to you!"

"Amen." He held me for a few moments more then gently let me go.

"Is this not great news, Mother?" he called. She came forward and embraced him.

"yes David, I am very happy for the both of you."

"Now I have two pregnant wives, God is gracious to me indeed." We sat talking for a while about general things before an attendant came to inform the king that Joab needed to see him about something if the King had time. David left us and I went to see Ahinoam to tell her my news before we got to work. the Sabbath would begin that evening and there were preparations to be made. I always enjoyed the Sabbath. We would go up to the high place outside the city and have a meal there on Sabbath afternoon. When the meal was over one of the Levite's would read to us from the law of Moses and another would explain things that were difficult to understand. Then we would return to the palace and the King's family would spend the rest of the afternoon together. These were always very pleasant times, since we were not always able to spend much time together during the week. I was always sorry when the day was over and David and his father would have a meal with some of the noble men as we would have a meal with some of the noble women. these were usually pleasant times as well but I cherished every opportunity we had to be alone as a family. Of course, I didn't know at the time that our family would soon be growing though I should have expected it. Ishmael, a nobleman from Hebron, proposed a marriage between the king and his eldest daughter Haggith. David met with them and accepted the marriage. Haggith was an attractive woman and David was happy to ally himself with Ishmael's family as they were quite influential. A room was made for Haggith next to Ahinoam's chamber and we helped to prepare it for her. The marriage ceremony took place when I was six months pregnant and Haggith was joined to our family. She was a shy, serious young woman. she always seemed to be keeping us at arm's length, and I never became good friends with her as I did with Ahinoam.

Not long after Haggith's arrival Ahinoam gave birth to her first son. she named him Amnon. He was a fine, healthy baby and everyone doted on him. the king was very proud of his firstborn son. Ahinoam was given the place of honour among the king's wives as she was the mother of the prince.

We had a banquet to celebrate Absalom's birth after Ahinoam had finished her period of uncleanness. The king held a banquet for the nobles and we had our banquet with their wives. Ahinoam glowed with happiness and blushed with pleasure when the ladies praised her and her fine son. I was happy for her. My last shreds of jealousy were gone. In a few more weeks I would hold my own child in my arms.

epilogue:

it had been a long night, hour after hour went by but I was conscious of nothing except the pain. Ahinoam sat beside me, wiping my face with a cool cloth to refresh me. I was grateful to have her there.

Just as the first rays of dawn lit the sky my first son was born, an hour later his brother entered the world. When I had been cleansed and lay in my bed with a son on either side of me, I prayed to God.

"You have heard my prayer and given me even more than i asked for. You are the almighty god, maker of heaven and earth and I praise you. Thank you for these children, I pray that they will grow up to know you and live their lives according to your law. Amen."

My mother-in-law came in just as i felt the first waves of sleep wash over me. i opened my eyes to keep myself awake. she inspected first one son and then the other and said:

"they are fine sons, Abigail. This one here looks just like his father did when he was born, he should be named Chileab. What will you name the other one?"

"Daniel," I murmured, "God is my judge."

A/N:  
Not much is known about Abigail the wife of king David. This story is based on the facts I know but where i didn't know the answers I made them up. I have a few ocs: the only characters from Scripture are these: Abigail, Nabal, David, Ahinoam, Saul, Abner, the Amalekite who killed Saul, Haggith and Amnon, I may have left a couple out but they are the ones I can remember. The scripture lists the sons of David but doesn't mention the daughters so i used some poetic license[even if I'm not writing poetry] and gave Ahinoam a daughter. About abigail's sons, in the book of 2 Samuel it says that her son was called Chileab but in 1 chronicles it says that her son was Daniel so I used poetic license again and gave her twins. Also the bible never said that she was barren but we know she was married to Nabal and it never said she had any children by him so I developed a plot line out of that. another thing i made up was the way that the Sabbath was celebrated, I put it in to add a bit more background but I couldn't find anything about how Sabbath was celebrated in ancient Israel so I wrote what I thought might have happened.

The bible says that Abigail and Ahinoam were married to David around the same time but it doesn't exactly say which one was married to him first but it does put Ahinoam's name ahead of Abigail's but in this story I changed that a bit.

Apart from these things if there is anything I didn't explain let me know and I'll try to answer it in a review. 


End file.
